


Carter’s Journal (it's actually more like a Diary)

by ChariKard



Series: Rise of the Mexica [2]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Carter's being a teenage girl, Gen, Sadie has no sense of privacy, he should have known better, it isn't her fault her brother keeps secrets, nah, or maybe Sadie should just be a better person?, that can't be it, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariKard/pseuds/ChariKard
Summary: Writing in a journal (diary) is hard. Keeping said journal (diary) out of your sister's hands is even more difficult. You would think after writing in it for so long you would be able to hide it very well, but Carter wasn't so lucky. He made the crucial mistake of telling Sadie where he kept all his more 'sensitive' belongings and she took no time discovering the location of the journal (diary). And now, years later since his first entry, it is completely vandalized with Sadie Kane's trademark snarky remarks. If only he had some other magical realm to seal away his secrets, then he could have avoided it. Oh, overconfidence, you foul devil...





	Carter’s Journal (it's actually more like a Diary)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one-shot so my stories have some consistency. You will have to have read the first one in this series to have any clue what's going on. This is, after all, a direct sequel to it.

I know for a fact that Sadie is going to make fun of me if she found me writing in this. She’ll call it a diary and tease me non stop because if it. So, if you’re a magician and you somehow managed to find my JOURNAL in the Duat, don’t be too confused. I only put it there because it’s the only place my sister won’t be able to find it. 

**I know you did your absolute hardest to keep this from me, but come on. I know you're better at hiding things than this**

Now that that’s been said, I guess I can actually start seriously writing in this.

**You and I both know you can't be taken seriously if you unironically write in a diary**

 

.....

 

Feb 18

I don't know why, but I've been in a slump of some kind. It’s hard to explain, but I feel like there's some part in my life missing. The thing is I don't think anything actually is. I'd say it’s just something magic related but almost nothing seems to make sense. I talked to Percy about it since he’s always been more than willing to help me out but even he was stumped. He did tell me he occasionally felt like that after the quests he went on were over. Maybe that’s what’s wrong with me? Now that I don't have some impossible villain to vanquish I feel like I have nothing to do, no reason to continue using magic?

He did also say something about feeling like that whenever he and Annabeth were in a spat. I'm sure what I’m feeling isn't romantic in any way though. Me and Zia haven't been together for a while, a few months I think, and I don't have my eyes on anyone at the moment.

Maybe that’s what the feeling is. An emptiness of love??

**Of course it is. Your love life is atrocious**

Whatever the case, me and Percy talked about that for a bit longer and a whole bunch of other things. I don't remember most of them but I do know we texted each other until I was about to pass out from exhaustion. I told him goodnight like I always do and went to bed trying my best to forget that feeling I still have.

**The fact that you decided to write this at all is proof that this is actually a diary**

 

.....

 

Feb 20

We’ve finally decided to confront dad about this whole godly mess we dare call order. It’s been YEARS and I’m still not quite sure how any of this works. The Egyptians were very easy to get a handle on.

**You're joking right?**

You add the Greeks? Sure. It would be hard to talk Egypt without mentioning them AT LEAST once or twice. And we did have a few encounters with some of their demigods early on. Rome wasn't that much different from them, but then you bring up the Norse? Chaos must have been having a laugh while he was doing all of this.

**You can't be stealing phrases from the Brits. Don't you understand how disrespectful that is????**

All this is basically to say, I want to get to the bottom of this before we get YET ANOTHER bombshell of gods in some random part of the world.

**Hehe**

I hope dad is actually forthcoming and doesn't decide to ignore us or cast us away. I'm sure he won't but I’m one to worry anyway

**At least you're self aware**

 

Feb 24

OKAY. WHERE TO START.

I know I've skipped a few days but I had good reason to. It would probably be best if I started from the beginning.

So the last day I wrote in this, me and Sadie

**Sadie and I**

talked to dad about the gods, how they worked and all that stuff. He explained it pretty well but in the process he told us that not only are their four sets of gods

**We’ve been over this. It’s 3**

but there are TWO MORE, the Aztecs and Japanese. Now I would have been fine to just know that. But not even AN HOUR LATER, I got a text from Percy talking about how he has a prophecy and he's headed my way to talk about it.

**Are you just going to leave out the part where I tried getting you in his pants? Cuz that seems like a really important detail IMO**

Yeah, turns out that prophecy involved us and the Aztecs as well. Talk about mind blown. NOT ONLY THAT but Percy had just asked his own father and a primordial, Eros, for answers and was directed to me! I don't know how but I’m certain some divine intervention must have occurred for all this to line up so perfectly.

**Spot on for once brother**

Anyway, when Percy got to the mansion I read the prophecy and I was certain it was about the Aztecs, as I'd studied a few of their myths before. 

**Gonna leave out the part where you passed out?**

After we both went over it Sadie and I headed off to Camp Half-blood with Percy, in quite the rush. We got there, met the director of the camp, a centaur named Chiron, and we prepared to leave on the quest the next day.

We got up in the morning and headed to the main building of the camp. There we met the rest of our quest mates, Leo, Jason, and Nico, and got a lead on our quest. Leo showed us our transportation and after everyone said their goodbyes we headed off to Mexico City.

Once we’re there we headed to Constitution Square, or Zocalo if you're so inclined. We were directed to the ruins of the central Aztec temple and it’s there we were attacked by a giant otter thing, an ahuit-something. Our magic didn't seem to affect it and neither did the other’s swords. We were about to back down when a giant dog leaped out from behind us and killed the thing. This dog turned out to be the Aztec psychopomp, Xolotl, and the one leading him was the god of life and father to our two remaining quest mates, Quetzalcoatl. He told us where his kids were living and we headed directly there.

Now I could probably talk about all this for HOURS

**Please spare us all the details**

but I’ll keep it to the bare essentials

**Thank the gods**

We got to this town, Malinalco, and were ambushed by two teenagers.

They interrogated us and revealed that they were, in fact, Aztec demigods, twin siblings Tochtli and Meztli Suarez.

We entered their kitchen and were greeted by their grandma and our other friends. Said grandma was about to explain some stuff to us but she was vaporized by a dart.

The thing that shot said dart told us to check out Acapulco which Sadie was way too excited to do considering the circumstances.

**Have you SEEN Acapulco???? I'd say my behavior was warranted**

We got there, met two more gods, Xochiquetzal and her twin brother Xochipilli. They gave the Suarez’s some magic pendant that allowed them to do some crazy magic stuff. They, as well as Sadie and I, entered the Aztec land of the dead, Mictlan, and part with our other four questers for a short time.

**Gods of Egypt, I’m so glad I experienced this first hand so I don’t have to actually read this drivel**

.....

After that, we headed back to Brooklyn house with Tochtli and Meztli, who were a little startled by Philip of Macedonia, the crowd of trainees that surrounded us, AND Zia’s ever intimidating aura.

With a bit of explaining and some demonstration by the Suarez’s, I managed to convince her to let the two stay with us. Sadie and I led them to their rooms and we left them to their own devices

I say that but I actually went back and talked to Tochtli after he was settled in his room.

**You what**

As soon as the boat landed on the balcony I knew there was something I should do for the guy. I mean, he’s been through a lot in his life and now he’s thousands of miles away from the place he called home, the least I could do was make sure he was doing okay.

**Meztli had also been through the same things as her brother yet you didn’t check up on her. Hmmmm**

I also thought a welcoming gift would be a nice enough gesture, considering the circumstances.

**So it was YOU that gave him that? HMMMMMMM**

It was an amulet I had made a while after that business with Serapis, a simple modius design with no real magical power. The whole thing was mostly symbolic, especially since I’m terrible with amulets anyway. But he seemed to enjoy it either way. He thanked me and then gave me a hug, which was pretty much expected. I’m still considering whether I should give one to Meztli. I’m not that thrilled considering how much she scares me.

**You just have to actually talk to her and you’ll learn she’s not that bad**

And that was when I was about to leave and start writing this entry. Unfortunately, there was something that still bothered me. Back in Guadalajara, Tochtli and I were talking and he said something that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about.

**Oh Carter...**

He asked if I was from America, which I assumed was rhetorical since he didn’t let me answer, followed by him saying “we’re more accepting of this kind of thing” or something along those lines. He said “I’m” and then my sister interrupted as she always does.

I never figured out what he was about to say during the rest of the quest so I asked him in his room. The thing is, he didn’t answer me then. He said he’d tell me later but I don’t see why he couldn’t just tell me then. What could have changed in the span of a day that caused him to not want to answer? What was he keeping secret anyway? As much as I wanted to know I didn’t press him. He looked visibly worried when I asked and I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Whatever the case, I’ll have to see if I can’t figure out what he’s hiding. I’m done with people I know keeping life altering secrets from me.

**Better get used to it**

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention. Sadie and I are hosts for some gods again.

**How do you almost forget to talk about this?**

This time Aztec ones, which is crazy to think about. I don’t remember they’re names because I’m bad at Nahuatl but I do remember that we’ll have them for around 52 days. I don’t know the significance of that number or why the gods chose us but I can’t complain. Nothing bad has happened so far and I hope it stays that way. Also, Huitzilopochtli and Itzpapalotl have chosen the Suarez’s as their future hosts.

There’s just...a lot going on right now. Well I think I’ve written enough for today

**Enough for this century more like**

And Sadie and I have some stuff to do with the twins tomorrow. We felt like taking them around town and buying them some things. I’ve got a bit of spending money and I’m sure the two would appreciate our generosity. I don’t know what they like so it’ll be best to let them choose.

With that, I close this journal for the day and await the next.

**You know you sound so pretentious when you say that**

 

.....

 

Mar 9

I’m not quite sure what’s happening, but recently I’ve been waking up later than usual. I’m supposed to wake up around 8 to get ready for the trainees’ classes but now in the past week, I’m lucky if I do before 9. I know it’s not a huge difference but it’s just enough to make me wonder. I make sure I go to bed at a reasonable hour, I eat healthy, really anything that would keep my sleep cycle consistent I do. That makes it even stranger that the time I wake up is changing. I’d chalk it up to some strange magic but I make sure my  _ ba _ is under control and no one else seems to be affected. Zia is always up on time, Jaz follows suit a few minutes later, and Sadie...well she doesn’t have a class until the afternoon 

**THANK THE GODS**

so she’s usually in her room until then. When she finally leaves she seems fine so I doubt she’s going through the same thing as I am. 

**I’ll let you think that if it makes you feel better**

And the same goes for the Suarez’s which leads me to believe that maybe it’s just a thing that happens to people as they get older when you have more responsibilities. It could very well be stress. Being Pharaoh is a stressful job and juggling that with what I do at Brooklyn House? It wouldn’t surprise me.

I’ll look into it, see if I can’t fix my circadian rhythm. I’ll be sure to write down anything I find out here too. It could be useful later.

 

.....

 

Mar 22

I didn’t think it would keep getting worse but today, it’s finally hit a, frankly embarrassing, apex. 

**Ugh, you've got that right**

I’ve been so tired as of late, but it was nothing I couldn’t ignore. I’ve gotten used to tiredness but for whatever reason, I just couldn’t help it today. While I was lecturing some of the trainees on...I actually can’t remember. Whatever, it isn’t really important. What is though is the fact that right in the middle of me speaking, I just passed out, like flat on my face. Probably the most embarrassing thing I've done in front of them

**Really? You think that was? Do we even live in the same house?**

I don't remember much of what happened after going unconscious, obviously, but I do remember waking up in my bed feeling absolutely exhausted. Not only that but there was someone else in my room, just hanging out on a chair right next to my bed.

**No need to be cryptic in your own diary**

It was Tochtli, typing away at his phone. At first, he didn't seem to notice me being awake, I hadn't said anything after all. He stopped typing whatever and let out an exasperated sigh, tilting his head back. When he brought his face forward and looked at mine, he lit up. He scooted up to my bed, closer than he was before, and started talking, almost too fast for me to understand. I heard something about everyone being worried, Sadie passing out as well, me being asleep for the whole day. At that last one, I did turn my head and saw that it was dark outside, so.

Knowing that Sadie had the same thing happen to her though more confused me than anything else. I assumed she slept most of the day anyway so I have no idea why she’d also pass out from fatigue. She was and still is in no way the same position as I am all the time and, while I wouldn't call her lazy, she could definitely improve on her work ethic.

**Wow. I thought you knew better of me**

Whatever, I’m slightly off topic. Tochtli talked to me about how he brought me up to my room, with the help of some of the trainees of course. They asked him to watch over me since Sadie was also out and both Zia and Jaz had to take over our classes. Apparently, Meztli was watching over my sister and that was who he was texting right before I woke up. I didn't bother asking what she had said to cause the reaction it did, wasn't my business after all, but I did thank him for making sure I was okay. I don't think Tochtli’s good at taking compliments because he just looked away and smiled to himself. 

**Oh Carter..........**

He did eventually react with words, but they were just ‘yeah, no problem’ and then we returned to silence for a few minutes. Before he left he made sure I was doing okay and handed me my journal, after I asked of course, he didn't just hand it to me for no reason. 

So yeah. After all that I'm still not sure why I, or Sadie, went unconscious or why I've been feeling so tired as of late. Even now, while writing this I feel almost ready to take a nap even though I've been asleep for most of the day. 

I hope I can figure it out soon that way I can get to fixing it as soon as possible.

 

.....

 

Apr 4

I think I've figured it out. It’s taken me a few weeks but I'm almost 100% sure this all has to do with those Aztec gods living inside us. I'm only sure about this because of that instance last week. And I was only able to piece it together because I've been pretty much bed bound for...

Okay, let me back up.

Few days went by after I passed out in front of my class and I was fine. A little more sleepy than usual but still fine. Then, while I was just walking up the stairs my vision went black and I lost control of my muscles. I didn't fall over, however, more like something took control of my body and my eyes. I couldn't hear anything but I could feel myself float off the ground. A few seconds later I was back on the floor, thanks to gravity and I could move my muscles again, I could see again, I could hear. There was a problem however in that I was way too weak to stand back up, so I just laid on the floor until Tochtli and Zia lifted me up to my room. They kept asking me how I did that, or why, but I had no idea what happened let alone the mechanism for how it did.

Now, before we got back to my room, Sadie had just left her’s, seeming somewhat concerned about my wellbeing. Before she could ask anything though, she lifted off the ground. Her eyes went a completely inhuman shade of purple, as dark as an eggplant.

**King of descriptions right here**

Her arms were outstretched, feet dangling a few inches from the floor. And then a different, still female, voice spoke from her mouth. I don't remember exactly what she said but it was quite interesting. Something about a goddess named Toci inhabiting her body and needing a strong yet relaxed one to be reborn. After that, Sadie fell over, only just caught by Zia’s arm. She was in a daze, just as confused as all of us. Zia pulled her almost limp body back into her room, leaving Tochtli to carry me to my own. I'm not on the heavy side

**No kidding**

but it was still impressive seeing him lift me with almost no struggling. Normally I would assume he was used to lifting but last I checked, Tochtli wasn't the most interested in building up muscle. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I didn't expect him to drag me all the way down a hallway and into my bed without breaking a sweat.

After placing me on the mattress, he left briefly and came back with a chair that he immediately placed at my bedside. He pushed his hair, which he refused to cut, back and sat, watching me to make sure I was feeling alright. Occasionally he'd ask me if I needed anything to which the answer was usually no, but when there was something I did require, he'd quickly go and bring it to me like a doting mother. It was almost adorable how much he cared. That’s just how he was, to be honest. I'd often find him helping out either Zia or Jaz or one of the trainees with usually mundane tasks. He didn't mind of course, just as long as he was helping. I admired him for that constant stride to be good.

I asked him what had happened to me and he explained that it was pretty similar to what Sadie had looked like, except for a few key differences. My eyes turned a sickly orange and instead of talking about Toci’s rebirth, it was Piltzintecuhtli’s. According to Tochtli, not much was different in his spiel besides the name. After he explained we went back to our traditional silence. I know to some it would have seemed to be an awkward silence

**Uh, yeah**

but with me and Tochtli, it was always comfortable. Neither one of us felt pressured to say anything unless we needed to. It wasn't our thing to talk about things that didn't matter, not that we could anyway. He had been in Mexico for 17 years and I doubted there was much we could go off of. I was sure our interests didn't sync up as much as some friends would which is why I didn't try and push anything. Our bond didn't need to be defined by anything frivolous like movies or TV shows. As long as we enjoyed each other’s company, I was content.

**OH..................CARTER.................................**

Anyway, a few minutes after that I tried moving my body but nothing. A few hours later and I could move my fingers slightly. Few more and I could finally move my arms. The whole time Tochtli sat in the chair, either on his phone or watching me with concern plastered to his face. It was nice having someone who was worried for my health watching over me, even if it meant little privacy. Out of everyone in the house, Tochtli was probably the one I minded least in my room. Partially because he was a good friend to have around and partially because he was currently the only guy closest to my age that lived in Brooklyn House.

After a while, and the sun had begun to set, I asked him to hand me my journal. After placing it on my lap he left the room, telling me he'd be back in a few. Minutes later he proved his truthfulness by returning with a tray of food, he told me he had prepared himself. Considering the circumstances, it surprised neither of us when the food was gone in record time. I don't even remember what he had said it was, only that it was delicious and that I was tired as soon as my plate was empty.

All this brings us to the present.

**FINALLY**

Since that day, I hadn't been able to get out of bed for anything except going to the bathroom, which I get assistance with from Tochtli. Not going to the bathroom. I mean just walking to it. The actual process of going to the bathroom I do myself.

**Nice save brother**

That aside, my legs constantly feel like jelly and most days I end up taking naps at random times. Those reasons plus being trapped in your room give you plenty of time to think about what brought you to a certain point and it’s how I finally figured what was happening with us. Like I said at the beginning, Aztec deities. And the more I think about it the more obvious it seems. I'm actually shocked that it took me about a month to figure it out.

**And it’s things like this that make me wonder how anyone thinks you're the smart one**

Anyway, knowing this, I was able to do the math and since we've been back from Mexico, it has been 39 days. If I remember correctly, Aphrodite had told us that it will take around 52 days for our godly parasites to fully reform which means, we have about two weeks to go before we’re finally free. Considering the toll we seem to be taking from them, I’m more than ready to part with them.

**You and me both**

 

.....

 

Apr 16

Absolutely exhausted. Muscles ache. Gods should be leaving tomorrow. I can't wait.

 

* * *

 

 

April 17,

Tochtli had entered the room, breakfast in hand, expecting Carter to be lying fast asleep like he had been for the last few days. Instead, he was greeted with a scene he had no expectations for. Carter wasn't lying in his bed but instead hovered off his mattress. His head, arms, and legs dangled limp, eyes a solid orange color. His mouth was agape and a constant whisper escaped from it. The most jarring part was indeed the fact that his pajamas were engulfed in flames, spreading to his whole body, covering it in fire.

Tochtli dropped the tray of food and called out his friends name in a panic. He rushed over to the floating boy and grabbed his arm, doing his best to bring him down. Upon touching him, Carter expelled the loudest scream imaginable. A flash of blinding light, the epicenter being the Kane, enveloped the room. When it had dissipated, Carter was back on his bed, limbs sprawled over the mattress. The fire had torched his clothing beyond recovery, parts only held on by a few threads. It had also burned away every bit of hair on the Kane’s body, the most obvious victim of this being his scalp. Tochtli was about to touch his friend’s arm to make sure he was in a stable condition when a shout came from next door.

Tochtli reluctantly sped out of the room to see Meztli stood in the doorway of Sadie’s room, aghast. The Suarez’s watched the female Kane float over her bed, body limp, eyes shining a fluorescent purple, her mouth and nose a charcoal black color. Her hair swirled in a torrent of wind that rattled the room's contents. Meztli took a few steps into the room, calling out to her friend. Just as she had reached arm's length from her, the Kane released a terrible shriek. With a wave of purple energy, Sadie collapsed onto her bed, her face still blackened in their respective areas. Meztli rushed to the bedside. Tochtli, realizing he had left Carter in the same position, ran out into the hallway.

Just as he was about to enter the precipice of Carter’s abode, Zia and Jaz marched to the top of the stairs, followed by a band of trainees. “What in the name of Ra is going on up here!?” the Egyptian woman shouted, her face visibly worried, her voice audibly shaken.

Tochtli inhaled sharply, realizing neither one of the Kane siblings mentioned their godly ' _ companions' _ . With slightly wavering confidence, however, he looked her straight in the eye and answered, “The rebirth of the gods.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the grand scheme of things, this little one-shot was not entirely needed. BUT there are a few reasons for writing it of course.  
> First off, it's the catalyst for which future projects in this series will stem from. Without it, there will be some unanswered questions, which leads to the second point.  
> It ties up one major loose end from the last story (I HIGHLY recommend you read it if you still haven't that way you actually understand what's going on) and a few minor ones.  
> And lastly, I just had fun writing this and felt like sharing it.
> 
> This isn't the end, not by a long shot. This is just the beginning. (Expect something on July 7)


End file.
